<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dog Pictures Please by misura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194519">Dog Pictures Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura'>misura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seung Gil decides to take a calculated risk. (And he's awesome at math.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dog Pictures Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seung Gil stared at his phone. 6,729 new followers since he'd checked last night, which had been approximately seven hours ago, which meant an average of -</p><p>"That bad?" Phichit asked, distracting him both with the question and by snuggling up on him from behind. Seung Gil toyed with the idea of snapping a picture: it'd be just their faces, with maybe a bit of skin, but nothing untoward, nothing <i>too</i> revealing -</p><p>- though of course, given the hour, people might add two and two together, and while those 6,729 (6,734 now) new followers might not mind, Seung Gil wasn't yet sure if he wanted to deal with the fallout of having it become public knowledge that he was sleeping with another skater.</p><p>
  <i>Well. And doing a few other things besides sleeping.</i>
</p><p>Seung Gil had told himself it was efficient: maintaining a relationship with a non-skater would have taken time and effort better spent on training. He could have not pursued a relationship at all - had, in fact, been perfectly content just focusing on his skating career, but then Phichit had approached him and he'd told himself that, well, Phichit had made it to the finals, hadn't he?</p><p>Therefore, cultivating a relationship with Phichit might be to Seung Gil's advantage. He might learn something useful.</p><p>"Um?" Phichit said. He was looking over Seung Gil's shoulder: he had to be seeing the same numbers.</p><p>"Not bad," Seung Gil said. Social media were a pain. He used them to stay in touch with relatives, sure, and a few old friends here and there, but interacting with complete strangers? With <i>fans</i>?</p><p><i>No, thank you.</i> His coach had hired someone to post a few pictures every now and then, to keep the sponsors happy. That made sense. <i>That</i> felt logical.</p><p>6,759 people wanting him to share personal information about his personal life, not so much.</p><p>"Wow," Phichit said.</p><p>Seung Gil felt it was a bit of an over-reaction: assuming the current growth rate would continue (which it wouldn't; the curve was going to flatten, probably within the next 24 - no, 17 hours), it would take him two months and ten days to catch up to Phichit, assuming Phichit didn't get any new followers of his own during that time, which was a ridiculous supposition.</p><p>"It's because of that picture you posted last night," he said, though he couldn't imagine Phichit not knowing that.</p><p>Seung Gil hadn't thought much of it at the time: he'd been sitting on the couch, petting Fang. Zero sex appeal, and nothing suggesting he and Phichit were anything more than friends, if that.</p><p><i>'Can I share this? Please?'</i> Phichit had asked, and Seung Gil, with other things on his mind right then, like how long he and Phichit would have until morning training the next day had said, <i>'Sure,'</i> because Phichit had said 'please', and having a picture out there hadn't sounded like that big a deal.</p><p>Apparently, 6,783 people seemed to disagree.</p><p>"Hey," Phichit said. "This doesn't mean you have to do anything you don't want to do. You know that, right?"</p><p>Seung Gil tried to consider the consequences of ignoring 6,796 people who had publicly declared an interest in getting to know him better. On the one hand, he didn't owe these people anything. He could skate perfectly well without any of them knowing what he did for training, or Fang's favorite place to go for a run.</p><p>On the other hand -</p><p>"I know that. Smile."</p><p><i>Greed.</i> He'd picked it as his theme because it had felt honest: he wasn't skating to 'prove his love' or because he enjoyed entertaining people, or because he had an exhibitionist streak a mile wide. He skated to <i>win</i>. Because he wanted the gold.</p><p>Barring that, well, having 6,844 people hang on his every post had to be useful for <i>something</i>.</p><p>He'd simply have to figure out what it was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>